The Alley to the Street
by shaggzgurl
Summary: Dave meets a girl that he liked when he was little and in one way or another kept a hold of her. Batista OC Summary kinda bites the big one but I promise that the story is better. R and R. I Beg of you!


"Dude, leave her alone. You don't know if she has any diseases." Paul shouted at Randy as he squated down to see if the prone form of a girl was still alive. "You don't know where she has been." Paul said and was about to grab Randy but at that second Randy touched the girl and she flipped him and sat on his chest breathing heavily with a blade to his throat. Paul had jumped back out of fright and looked at scene before him. Randy had his hands out in surrender looking at the girl in horror. The girl looked like a caged animal ready to kill while the small rag that she was wearing for a skirt rode up. "WOOOO!" Paul heard and looked over his shoulder to see Ric and Dave walk out of the bar. "What the...?" Ric asked seeing Paul then looked at the girl. "Shoo, get!" He said and threw a beer bottle that Dave had been holding at her. The bottle missed as she ducked down closer to Randy then srambled off of him and ran into the alley. Paul rushed over to Randy and helped him up. "You ok man?" Paul asked and Randy nodded. "Just a little shook up, that's all." He said and looked at the alley. She had reminded him of a girl that Dave had shown him in a picture from his childhood.

Randy sat down on the bench and waited for Dave to get back from his match. Just then Dave walked in the door with a scowl on his face. "The fuckers set me up in another match with Beniot. What the fuck do they want out of me?" He asked and hit his locker.  
"Dude, this is going to sound fucked up, but can I see that piture of the girl that you liked when you were little?" Randy asked and Dave just threw his wallet at him and walked into the bathroom. Randy opened the wallet and flipped to the picture. The girl had bright blue eyes like his kinda, shoulder length blonde hair, and a beauty mark on the corner of her left eye. He thought back to last night and pictured the girl when she had ducked the bottle. She had, had a spot near her left eye. 'It's her.' He thought. Randy got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Dave, what happened to this girl?" He asked and there was no answer.

Anamaria looked at the tv screen and smiled. She knew who that guy was. She reached into a bag that she had stolen from a lady and pulled out the crumbled picture of a boy that she had loved when she was little. She ran her finger over the picture and smiled brighter. "What are you doing?" She heard and whipped around to find her gang leader Borrus standing at the entrance of the alley. She shook her head and put the picture back and threw the purse into her box. "That's what I thought, nothing. I heard you attacked Randy fucking Orton." Borrus said and lifted her to her feet by her hair. She grabbed his hands and shook her head the best she could with the pain radiating into her scalp. "Are you calling me a liar?" He asked and smashed her face off of the wall nearest him. She cried out in pain and shook her head again. "Good." He said and let go of her. "But unfortunatly we can't have people attacking famous people for no reason so, you've gotta go." He said then kicked her in the stomach and she fell toward the entrance with a shocked look on her face. "Touch." She said kinda mispernouncing it and he gave her a disgusted look. "I'm not going to touch you. Get out." He said and pushed her then threw her purse at her when she was close to the alley entrance. 'Touch' was the word he used when he wanted to have sex with her. She understood what he was saying, she just didn't know how to talk back to him. She walked out into the alley and looked at the sign. She saw a car and ran out and it stopped before it hit her. "Watch it." The man said. She walked over to the drivers side and pointed at the sign. "You want me to take you there?" He asked and she nodded. She pulled out three dollars from her purse and handed it to him and got in the back. "I'm not a fucking cabbie.' He said and gave her, her money back but drove her to the arena.

Dave opened the door to the bathroom and looked at Randy like he was crazy. "Why the sudden intrest?" He asked and took the picture from him and looked at it. "I don't know, just curious I guess." Randy said hoping Dave didn't catch on to the fact that he thought he was hidding something from the Animal. "Two weeks ago you laughed in my face when I told you I had a picture of a girl that I liked when I was in first grade." Dave said and Randy shrugged. "She moved out here. Well actually she was sent out here. She went into foster care after her parents died in a car accident." Dave said and sat on the bench looking at the picture. "Dude, you remember that girl that attacked me last night?" Randy asked and Dave nodded but didn't look up from the picture. "Well..." Suddenly the door burst open and Paul stood in the door way panting.

Anamaria was walking down the hall of the arena when a guy walked past her then grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked and she showed him the picture. He looked at it and the looked at her. "What's his name?" He asked pulling her along with him toward the ring area. She showed him the picture again. "What's his name?" He asked and she put the picture in his face again. "Are you dumb or something?" He asked and she looked at him with a stricken face. "I'm sorry. What is his name?" He asked and she was about to show him the picture again but he stopped her. "Is this a recent photo?" He asked taking the picture. She pulled out her knife and held it to his throat as she took the photo back. "David." She said not sure how to pernounce it.

"The chic that attacked you last night is in the hall talking to one of the stage hands. Well not talking. She is more of just shoving the picture she has in his face." Paul said with a laugh. "That girl that attacked me looked like the girl in that photo." Randy said quickly before Dave could ask Paul a question and they both looked at him. "She had the eyes and the mark and everything." Randy said and Dave was out of the locker room plowing over Paul. "What picture?" Paul asked after Randy had ran after Dave.

"David?" He asked and she nodded. "David what?" He asked after she had put her knife away. She looked around and shrugged. "What is your last name sweety?" He asked and put his hand on her upper arm. She shrugged and looked at him. "Touch?" She asked and he took his hand away. "Sorry. Just don't sue me or anything ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Anamaria." She heard from behind her and turned. It was the man she had seen on the tv and the boy in the picture. Randy looked at her in the light and noticed how pretty she really was, given she was covered in dirt and grime. She had bright blue eyes, the beauty mark, full lips, a small waist, full breasts, long legs and bare feet. He saw her smile and her smile seemed to light the room. "David." She said a little messed up but still smiled kindly at Dave hovering a good foot over her. Neither one of them made a move to hug each other just looked at each other. "How are you?" He asked and she looked at him weird then nodded. "Do you understand me?" He asked and she paused then nodded. 'She doesn't understand a word I say.' He thought as he looked at the stage hand was was behind Anamaria looking at her ghetto booty with interest. "Don't you have a hole to crawl into?" He asked and the stage hand left them with a glance over his shoulder at them. "Dude, she stinks." Paul said as he walked up at her then held his nose at her and she gave him a questioning look. "Ask her if she has ever bathed." Paul said then walked over to Randy and took a breath. "Come on." Dave said holding out his hand to her. She looked at it throughly then looked at him in a questioning manner. "Come on." He said and put his hand on her back and gave her a tiny push and she walked with him. "We're going to clean you up." He said and she stopped. She held out her hands waiting for him to put the cuffs on her. It was his turn to give her the questioning look. "Clean up." She said oddly and shook her hands still waiting for him to put the cuffs on her. "No bath." He said adn moved her again. She walked away and he saw her heading to the doors to the outside. She opened them up and stepped out. The sky was dry. She looked at him and he pulled her in the door. She pulled her arm from him and grabbed her knife with the other and got into a fighting stance. "No, no, no. I'm not going to hurt you." He told her and something in his voice told her to put the knife away.

They finally got to the locker room that Dave was in and he took her into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She looked at the shower in shock and then at him. He turned it off then back on. She had done he same thing with the lights. "Here." He said and took her hand. He moved the knob in her hand and she looked at him with a smile. "Ok, bath time." He said and she walked under the spray and yleped and ran out from the stall rubbing the skin that the water had touched. "Too hot?" He asked and turned the temp down. He took her hand and put in under the spray. She moved her hand in it then stepped under it. She turned around twice under the water still dressed then walked out and shrugged like she was done. "No, you have to wash." He said and showed her the soap. She took it and bit into it then spit it out onto the floor and he laughed. "You don't eat it, you wash with it." He said and she looked at him strange.

"Dave man, what's taking so long?" Paul asked and knocked on the door and heard her yelp again. "What are you doing to her in there?" Paul asked winking at Randy who in turn laughed. "Nothing you perves." Dave said as he opened the door. Paul tried to look past him but Daves frame was too big. "Listen, she's not getting the whole wash thing so I'm going to be a little while longer then I thought. Why don't you two go on ahead and I'll meet you at the hotel." Dave said. "You bringing her?" Paul asked. "I don't know yet. I might just bring her home. To her home not mine you perve." Dave said when he caught the look that Randy gave him. "Ok, bye." He said then closed the door and turned to her. She was still in the shower with her clothes on. "Come here." He said and slowly pulled her from the shower. She looked at him. "Touch?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm going to have to touch you for this to work." He said with a smile. She put her behind his head and pulled him down and kissed him. He pulled back and looked at her shocked. "Touch." She said then grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast. "No, no, no. Not that kind of touch, well not really." He said and she gave him a hurt look. "Look, it's like I don't want to, it's just that, well I barely know you and..- I find you really attractive and all but, I'm not sure I want to take this that fast." He told her and she gave him a confused look. "Never mind. Take your clothes off." He said motioning with his hands as he talked. She stripped down to all her glory and stood before him with her arms hangning loosely at her side. "Ok, get in the shower." He said and gently pushed her in. He took off the track pants he was wearing and the wife beater and got in behind her. He grabbed the soap and turned her so her back was to him and put it in her hand. He took her hand in his and moved the soap across her stomach and back. Then he moved it to her chest and moved it around each breast. He was fighting with himself not to get a hard on. "Touch?" She asked and felt him shake his head. "Wash." He said and she nodded. He moved her under the spray and the dirt, grime and soap ran off of her. She was really pale under the dirt and grime. She let go of the soap and he took over washing her. He moved down and washed each long leg her legs were covered in hair and he just thought that she hadn't shaved in a while, then he moved up to her under arms where he found a patch of hair under each. He was grossed out at first then remebered that she didn't even know what a shower was and she never bathed with her clothes off so she must have not known how to shave. "Hang on." He said and stepped out with the soap still in hand. He walked out of the bathroom and into the main room, but just as he entered so did Stacy. She yelped and covered her eyes with her hands and turned her back to him. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Is Randy here, he's not in his locker room and not in Pauls so I thought..." She was cut off. "You can turn around now." Dave said and she catiously looked at him and saw he had wrapped a towel around his waist and he had a grin on his face. "And no Randy isn't here I sent him and Paul back to the hotel." He said and she saw he had soap and a razor in hand. "Why aren't you at the hotel?" She asked. "David." Came Anamarias shy voice. Stacy looked around Daves huge form and at the young woman in the bathroom doorway. She saw Dave look at her and smiled. "Touch?" She asked. "Wash." He corrected her and she walked back into the bathroom. Dave turned back to where Stacy was standing. "I gotta go." He said and she nodded. "She's cute. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting either." Stacy said and then left the room. Dave walked back into the bathroom and saw her standing under the spray with a smile on her face. He stepped back in and she looked at him. "Lift your arm." He said and motioned what he wanted her to do and she did it. "Don't move ok?" He asked and she nodded. He shaved her down, washed her again then turned off the water. "Where do you live?" He asked while he wrapped a towel around her and another one around him. "87th and Park." She pernounced perfectly and he gave her an impressed look. "Let's get you home." He said then gave her one of his shirts. They walked out to his car and he drove to 87th and Park and parked by an alley. She got out and walked into the alley. He stood outside of the alley cause she told him to wait. He heard her scream and ran into the alley. He saw a man holding Anamaria up again the wall by her throat talking harshly to her. "Let her go." He said and the man let go of her. The man looked at him and smiled. "You must be the David that she was talking about. Welcome to Anamarias home. I see that you washed her up for me." He said and he saw him give her a predatory look. "She look nice. Thank you." He said then hit Anamaria and she fell to her knees on a cardboard box and hung her head.

Dave walked into the hotel with Anamaria on his arm. She was wearing his jacket so it looked like she was wearing at short dress. He got his card key and walked over to the elevator and moved her into it. As it started to move she clung to him. The door opened and she rushed out of the elevator and looked back to it with a look of what looked like horror. He he smiled as he walked out and she followed him to the room and looked in surprise at the size of the bed. "Never seen a bed?" He asked and she shook her head. She walked over to it and pushed down on it then sat on it. He walked into the bathroom and put his shaving kit in there then walked back out to find her fast asleep on the bed. He moved her so she had her head on the pillows and the blanket was covering her then went down the hall to find Randy and Paul.

"I wonder if he screwed her in the shower." Paul said and Randy laughed then took a sip of his beer. "She did look kinda hott, you have to admit." Paul said and took a sip of his beer. "Yeah she was hott, and that whole trapped animal thing that she has going on is just plain sexy." Randy said and Paul nodded. "Hey guys." Dave said as he walked in the open door. "Hey." They said in unison. "Did you bring her here?" Paul asked. "Is she in your room?" Randy asked. "Yes and yes. She lived in a cardboard box in an alley behind the butcher shop." Dave said and they both gave him a grossed out look. "I'm going to have the WWE doctor give her a physical tomorrow and see of she is healthy." Dave said as he sat down and grabbed a beer. "Do you think she is?" Randy asked. "Yeah. But what I think doesn't really matter. I don't know what kind of signs to look for." He said and they both nodded. "What's the word homies?" John Cena asked as he walked in the doorway with Dawn Marie on his arm. "Girl." Paul said and John looked at all of them confused then looked at Dave. "You found some one?" John asked and Dave shrugged. "What's her name?" Dawn asked. "Anamaria." Randy said slowly letting the name run over his tongue. "That is a hot ass name." John said and looked at Dave. "She must be a hot assed chic." He said and Dawn slapped his arm. "She is hott." Paul said and Dave just smiled at them. "So what's the word big man? Where'd you meet her?" John asked. Dave was about to answer but Randy beat him to it. "He went to school with her when they were little. She moved out here and now they met up again." Randy said then finished off his beer. "What's she do in her free time?" Dawn asked sitting next to Dave as John sat next to Randy. "Live, she ran away from her foster hom when she was really little and lived on the streets for a good 2 years before Borrus found her. Borrus is a gang leader for strays. But he found her and took her in. Never taught her how to read or anything. Just used her for what he could get out of her. So I'd watch my stuff, count my money and shit like that until I get her comfortable and teach her that she doesn't need to steal." He said and Dawn and John laughed while Randy and Paul looked at their stuff. "Good one man. What is she really like?" John asked. Dawn looked at Paul and Randy and stopped smiling. "Some how I fear that is what she is really like." Dawn said and John gulped.

Anamaria sat up and looked at Dave sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful. She slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at the toilet and walked over to it. She lifted the lid and went to the bathroom. She came out and sat in a chair at a table that was sat by the bathroom door. She was sitting so she was squatting in the seat looking at Dave. She watched him stir then fall back to sleep. She sat there for twenty mintues before there was a knock on the door. Dave kick out and sat up. "What?" He asked and looked around. He saw Anamaria open the door to reveal a smiling Triple H whose smile only got wider at the sight of the young woman. "Well hello beautiful.' Paul said getting a really good look at the clean young woman in one of Daves shirts. She smiled at him and moved to the side pointing at Dave. Triple H gave Dave a wink and walked in. "What did you two kiddies get up to last night?" Paul asked and Dave rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the bed. "Nothing. I just cleaned her." He told Paul and Paul gave him alift of the eyebrows. "Not that type of clean." He said with a disgusted tone. Anamaria looked between the two men with a smile on her face. "Tug." She said and Dave looked at her in curiousity. He thought back to the conversation that he and Borrus had, had. 'Tug' meant fight, 'bath' meant go stand in the rain, 'touch' meant sex, 'clean up' meant to get arrested and holding hands meant she trusted you. Borrus had told him that Anamaria had always kept her distance from every one. The only person that she ever held hands with died when he got hit by a car. "No, no tug." He said and looked at Paul who gave him a questioning look. "She thinks we are going to fight." He said and Paul nodded. "Why?" He asked and when Dave looked at him confused he sighed. "Why does she think that?" He asked. "I don't know. Maybe cause we are standing here like we are going to throttle each other." Dave said and Paul nodded and looked at the small space that was between them then took a step back. Anamaria looked between the two and smiled. "Touch?" She asked and Dave coughed. "No touch." He finally got out and Paul gave him a confused look. "Later." He told him and told Anamaria to go take a shower. "I'm going to have to get the street life out of her head. She says touch a lot so I think that Borrus touched her a lot." Dave said. "What is touch?" Paul asked. Just then Randy walked into the room. "Hey guys what's the word?" Randy asked and smiled at them. "Touch." Paul said and looked back at Dave. "Touch means sex. When she asks the word 'touch' she is asking for sex. I think that whenever Borrus came up to her, he was looking for sex, that is why when you approach her she thinks you want sex." Dave explained.explained to them and to himself. "I wouldn't mind having sex with her." Randy said looking at the bathroom door. "Don't touch her. She is off limits to every one." Dave said and they backed down with their hands up in surrender. "So what did you come here for in the first place?" Dave asked walking over to his bag and pulling out some clothes. "Oh, Eric wants us at the arena at 2 so he can go over what is going to happen tonight." Paul said and then looked on as the door opened and a naked Anamaria stepped out and walked over to Dave who in turn handed her the clothes he had just pulled out and she walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. "I need a cold shower now." Paul said and Randy nodded.

Dave walked into the arena with Anamaria on his arm. "Who's that J.R?" King asked as the camera walked along Dave and Anamaria. "I don't know King." J.R said and the camera stopped following them.

Dave looked at Anamaria and smiled. They had gone shopping and got her some good clothes so she wasn't walking around in her rags. She was wearing a butoon up shirt that the first three buttons were undone showing a generous amount of cleavage and a short skirt that showed off her long legs. 'Get her into a tanning bed.' He thought and looked forward again. He was wearing a blue suit with a light blue shirt and a pair of sunglasses. He walked into his dressing room and smiled at Vince. Vince stood up and did a once around Anamaria. "She got any talent?" Vince asked. "Not yet. Stacy and some of the girls are going to help me train her for basics then we'll go from there." Dave told him. "She should be sent to OVW." Vince said looking Dave in the eye. "You know that." He told him. Dave nodded. "Yes sir I do, but the problem is, is that she can't even talk correctly." "She's foriegn?" "No, she didn't make it past a first grade learning level. Stacy, Lita, and Trish are going to help me teach her how to talk properly and all that stuff. She lived on the street for most of her life." Dave told Vince and Vince nodded. "Keep her close teach her not to sneak off when she escorts you to the ring and tell her to keep her hands to herself." Vince said and walked out. Dave looked at Anamaria. "No like?" She asked and he nodded. "He likes you. He just doesn't know it yet." He told her and she smiled. 


End file.
